She had a very pretty face
by Lifehousefanatic2011
Summary: Howl thought he would have to show Sophie she was beautiful, but has she discovered it on her own? I suck at summaries.


**I'm sure someone is ready to murder me, I'm sorry. Enjoy! I'm on a roll with short Author's notes!**

**This takes place right as they are kissing at the very end of the movie!**

Howl looked at Sophie, and he awed at her beauty. A beauty he had thought recently she didn't see. But he had been convinced otherwise, the woman in front of him was a confident, beautiful woman who no longer put herself down all the time.

"What is it Howl?" Sophie asked him.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"You. A few days ago I was preparing a plan to make you realize how beautiful you are Sophie." He hugged her.

"Really now? And how did this plan go?" She smiled into his shirt. He smiled into her hair and pulled back from her.

"It starts with a song that I found, it's _called _Annie, but I made it Sophie, I did some _negotiating _to have them record a version for me where the singer said Sophie, cause I didn't want to sing it, that would be terrifying!" He laughed, his laugh was loud, and Sophie loved it. She loved his laugh, because she loved seeing him so free and happy. She hated the burden he had been forced to carry that put him so down, the wars and everything.

"Can you play it?" Her brown eyes wide. She was curious. Howl smiled and used his magic to summon the music player dock he already had set up. The song started to play and Howl hugged her to him.

"Just know every word of this song is true, mostly." he told her. She listened while in her favorite place in the whole world.

_There was a girl named Sophie_

_She had a very pretty face_

_But not the way you would think so _

_Let me see if I can try to explain it_

_She had a smile it could light up a room _

_And if she moved it'd be moving in you_

_But she wasn't like a magazine_

_She was just plain jane and her name was Sophie_

_ "_You are far from plane jane though Sophie." He whispered into her ear, she shivered slightly at the odd sensation.

_She never looked in the mirror_

_She never liked what she would see_

_And even if I tried to tell her_

_She never listened to a word I'd say_

_She always wanted what she never had_

_But never had what she needed so badly_

_Someone telling her she was fine and that's not right and its why I'm saying_

_Sophie don't be shy here_

_Sophie don't just lie there _

_Looks don't make the world go round_

_But it comes around_

_Sophie don't be shy here_

_Sophie please don't cry here_

_I always have to stop myself_

_Cause you're beautiful_

_I didn't know if I could tell her_

_I didn't know if I could make her see_

_She didn't need to find her beauty_

_She didn't need to find a way to show me_

_They took her moments of feeling alive _

_And made them moments of dying inside_

_She needed someone to scream her name_

_To take her pain and its why I screaming_

_Sophie don't be shy here_

_Sophie don't just lie there _

_Looks don't make the world go round,_

_But it comes around_

_Sophie don't be shy here_

_Sophie please don't cry here_

_I always have to stop myself_

_Cause you're beautiful_

_And Sophie _

_You are the one sight my eyes never tire of_

_Its like I cannot get enough of you_

_Sophie you are the one song left in my symphony _

_Like you were made for me_

_Sophie don't be shy here_

_Sophie don't just lie there _

_Looks don't make the world go round,_

_But it comes around_

_Sophie don't be shy here_

_Sophie please don't cry here_

_I always have to stop myself_

_Cause you're beautiful_

_Sophie don't be shy here_

_Sophie don't just lie there _

_Looks don't make the world go round,_

_But it comes around_

_Sophie don't be shy here_

_Sophie please don't cry here_

_I always have to stop myself _

_Have to stop myself _

_Have to stop myself!_

_Cause you're beautiful_

_Cause you are beautiful_

_Cause you are beautiful_

_There was a girl named Sophie_

_She had a very pretty face_

"You are beautiful Sophie. I hadn't planned what would happen next to convince you though." He pouted, a childish trait Sophie found adorable.

"Nothing else would be necessary Howl. That's really sweet." She stood on her toes and kissed him again.

"I-I love you Sophie." Sophie gasped.

"I love you too Howl!" She threw herself into his arms, much like she had when he had woken up on the platform after first receiving his heart back.

**The end. That song was Annie by Safety Suit. Love the song and it has been haunting me for days, and correct my if I'm wrong, but I think Sophie fits well in the song! Her name does! Bye! Until next time.**


End file.
